nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zababa
Zababa (ザババ) is a demon type Celestial and a character said to appear in Path of Starlight. He is Akazel's father and the husband of Anneberg. Appearance Zababa has tanned skin with dusty red eyes. He has scars on his face, prominently around his left eye and cheeks. He has white wavy hair falling below the shoulders, thick white eyebrows and a white beard. His horns are corkscrew in shape and are a deep maroon color, darker than Akazel's. The right horn appears to have cuts or scars on it. In his official artwork, he can be seen wearing a wine red men's kimono with a dusty beige hakama and a deep maroon haori, with pink and red various patterns, some resembling birds. He also has a white fluffy ball at his waist, often seen on men style kimonos, with two red tipped feathers at the bottom. He also appears to be carrying a katana. In other artwork, he can be seen wearing various suits, usually with a blazer, often with a four pointed star medallion on the left side of his chest. Personality Zababa is described as being a "really terrible person". Though not much else is known about his personality, he appears to be scorn and strict. He also apparently shows no mercy in battle, and despises lumierans. It is implied he may also be cruel, due to the fact he is a warlord and he is stated to have disowned Akazel in the past. He is described as being "old-fashioned" in his ways of thinking. Background Zababa was apparently the warlord for the Sirius solar system, taking over other solar systems in their honor. He is the father of Akazel and the husband of Anneberg, Akazel's mother. Though it is stated he disowned Akazel in the past. Not much else is known about him. He apparently does not know about the current fate of the Sirius solar system due to being away in another solar system at the time. Relationships Zababa is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Akazel Zababa is Akazel's father. It is implied the two of them may not be on good terms. Not much else is known about their relationship. Anneberg Anneberg is Zababa's wife. The exacts of their relationship is unknown, but in illustrations they can be seen together conversing, with Zababa looking worried. One image shows Anneberg winning against Zababa in a wrestling match by pinning him down, likely implying she's stronger than him. Berlitz Berlitz' description mentions a warlord, and being the only character so far to be named this title, it is implied Zababa was the one who fought with Berlitz and caused them to lose their original body. Berlitz holds a vendetta against them, but it is unknown how Zababa feels about Berlitz. Sirius Zababa is a warlord for Sirius' solar system, and fighting in her honor. It is unknown how Zababa feels about Sirius, or how Sirius feels about Zababa. Quotes * "What do you mean my son collects rocks for a living?" - Zababa holding a "1# warlord" mug. Trivia * Zababa's name likely comes from the Mesopotamian war god of the same name. * Zababa's horns are corkscrew shaped, bearing some resemblance to a markhor goat. His official profile even calls him a "markhor demon". * Zababa's favorite flower is the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zinnia zinnia]. * Zababa is one of the only two confirmed heterosexual characters in Pyo's works. The other being Gilda. Gallery 09796b58aa67c5a745e1c0f55a26201f.png|An older design of Zababa 1c959bc607ba7a1f5c00d4efed576d2a.png de7fead070e147d869afc5efdf308347.png a5f71e798e00baaafc312a6c3ee22bff.png 3a63409beb51e2aecf8875ddf992fe84.png e33afa531247e1f3d3c15f3ace10ea02.png|KNOCK OUT D99747ee1b7fbc13e0c3614fe623894f.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/zababa.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/183969 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Demons Category:Path of starlight